Siren Call
by Kittindear
Summary: Draco is dealing with his stupid ex, school being empty and boring, when a new girl transfers in and changes everything.
1. Chapter 1

**Editing done by GHOSTofSIRENS.**

This is to assume Draco does not have to kill Dumbledore. Should be a decently long fic, hopefully.

_**Enjoy.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy was your typical Slytherin spoiled brat. He held himself above all of the other house and hated muggleborns. He walked around with an air of superiority, getting on Harry Potter's nerves. How he hated that prat. Everyone's favorite boy, Potter was; just because he caused the downfall of Voldemort. Draco knew The Dark Lord would always be back. He was simply too powerful… Draco slid his green and silver tie on and did it up. He had Divination first period, followed by Charms. He grabbed his books, made sure he had everything he needed for class and left his dorm.<p>

Out in the Common Room, Crabbe and Goyle were waiting for him. He caught a glimpse of himself in a mirror as he walked towards them. He couldn't help but to stop and look at himself. His gray eyes were dark today, and his white blonde hair hung messily over his eyes. He couldn't help but smirk. He looked good today. He'd given up trying to keep his hair slicked back. He knew he looked good, but after a rushed morning where he was unable to do the 20 minute ritual necessary for his hair to stay all day, he started to get hit on a lot, and he liked getting the appreciation he deserved.

"Crabbe, Goyle, are you ready to go?" He said briskly to the two goons. They grunted in response. They really didn't talk much. They walked out of the common room and up to the Great Hall for breakfast. They walked over to the Slytherin table, making sure to glare at the Gryffindor table. Immediately upon sitting down, Crabbe and Goyle began stuffing their faces. Draco glared at them as he reached for some pancakes. He was pouring syrup on them when he heard someone approaching him.

"Hi Drakey-poo," Pansy Parkinson cried. Malfoy groaned inwardly as she wrapped her arms around him and squeezed. She was good for a screw every once and awhile, but he could not stand her. Additionally, he had heard rumors about her messing around with Marcus Flint and Blaise Zabini. He liked having her, but he did not want her. She held no real place in his heart. She could die as he hugged her, and he doubted he would feel much pain.

"Drakey, what did you want to do at Hogsmeade this weekend?" Pansy said shrilly. That seemed to be the only tone she had: shrill and nasally. It almost made Draco nauseous to listen to her talk.

"I'm not sure yet. Might have detention; Snape hasn't told me what day he wants me there yet."

"He's not going to give you detention; you're his favorite." She said with a smirk.

"I've been missing assignments, and he wants me to come in to do them." he told her abruptly. He'd been planning on asking Snape to give him detention so he wouldn't have to deal with Pansy at Hogsmeade. He didn't know why he put up with her. He didn't like her, she annoyed him to all hell, and he did just about anything to get out of having to be around her. She sat in silence for the rest of breakfast. Dumbledore got up and started talking and Draco just tuned him out. He was glad this was his fifth year and he would be out of this hellhole soon.

Dumbledore must've ended his speech, because all of the students started getting up to leave. Draco grabbed his things and took off at a blistering pace to hackle the Gryffindors. Unfortunately, Potter wasn't there so he just went to class.

The day passed by slowly, Pansy tried to talk him out of going to detention again at lunch. His response was to tell her to go away for awhile. She seemed hurt but left anyway. He knew he'd have to deal with her whining later, but for now he had peace. When it came time for Potions, Draco almost felt like the life had been taken out of him. Today had been so… boring. He was the first one to get to Potions, and as he walked in, he saw a girl talking to Professor Snape. She had red hair and seemed to have a pale complexion. He could only see her hands. He went up the rows to take his seat, which was awkwardly right behind her, so he ended staring at her ass – not that he minded.

She turned around and he saw she was wearing a green and silver tie. Then he saw her face. She had grayish blue eyes, and red lips. And he was right, she was incredibly pale. She barely passed him a glance, but he found his eyes following her as she left. He watched her until she left and turned around to watch Snape watching him.

"Detention will be Saturday Malfoy," Snape said. It seemed like he'd read his mind. "Do not be late," he added – as if he knew Malfoy needed the excuse to get away from Pansy faster.

"Awwwww," said a voice from behind him. A pained expression crossed both Snape and Draco's faces. "Professor Snape, please let Draco come to Hogsmeade with me this weekend!"

Snape stared at the Slytherin girl for a long moment, as if debating something in his mind before answering. With every ounce of seriousness common to the haughty professor, he finally deemed her worthy of response."Ms. Parkinson, Mr. Malfoy managing to pass," he said with emphasis, "my class is an exceedingly better use of his time rather than going to the village with his… friends. Maybe, instead of trying to weasel him out of said detentions, you should tell him to do his homework rather than waste my time with useless, idiotic questions. Sit down."

Class passed by slowly, and Draco only found himself wanting to know about that pale-skinned, red haired girl with the ruby lips. When the bell rang, he sought her out, but found nothing. 'Slippery little minx.' He thought to himself. And as he lay down that night, he saw her in his dreams and woke - very confused.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco woke up that morning a little restless; he hadn't slept that well last night. All he saw in his dreams the previous night was her. He didn't even know her name but he saw her in his dreams. It made him incredibly agitated; he wasn't even in the mood to put up with Pansy's fawning.

"Draco, what's the matter with you?" She started once she sat down next to him at breakfast. "You've been so quiet all week. Have you talked to Snape about that detention? I know he doesn't like me but you and I both know he and your father are friends. Owl your father and tell him to get Snape to change his mind! It's so unfair! I mean, we only get to go every other week now and –"

"Would you shut your ungodly pie hole and be quiet? I'm not in the mood for you. Go away." He interrupted. She started crying and went to sit with her female friends.

"Thank you Draco," Blaise said, looking relieved, "I was ready to shove a roll in her mouth and use _engorgio_ on it."

"I don't know why she keeps coming around. I feel like I make it pretty clear that I don't want her around. _Women_," Draco muttered.

"Speaking of women, have you seen the new girl?" Blaise said, taking a drink of coffee. Draco's heart skipped a beat. He managed to keep a straight face.

"New girl?" he said, eyebrow raised.

"Yea, she transferred from Beauxbaton. No one really knows anything about her. She's not natively from France, no accent." Marcus leaned over and said.

"Well, what does she look like then?" Draco tried to say calmly. His cool was starting to wear off.

"She's nothing special; pale, red hair. Not like the Weasel's though. She doesn't look like a tomato head." Blaise shrugged. "Why, have you seen her Draco?"

"No. I just wanted to ask," he said as casually as possible. "Has anyone spoken to her yet?" Just to seem extra haughty about it, he added, "Is she friends with that Potter?"

"What kind of question is that?" Blaise said. "She's a Slytherin."

"Just wondering Blaise. It was a simple question." Draco said rudely.

They finished their breakfast and headed to class. He couldn't help but thinking about her, which seriously annoyed him. He didn't even know her name and he was hoping to see her in Potions again. He sighed. The day passed without much activity. They got homework in every class except transfiguration. Draco rushed to Potions, the class was still letting out when he got there, and he saw her still sitting at her table. He approached her calmly.

"Who are you?" He asked. He realized he sounded rude, so he added a smile. The smile felt pained. I guess the anxiety of this moment was getting to him.

"Why does that matter? Who are you?" she asked irritably. She started putting her books in her bag and stood up.

"Who am I? I'm Draco Malfoy of course." He said pompously. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Well Mr. Malfoy, I'm Sirenetta." She said, walking up and handing her papers in to Snape.

"Sirenetta? What kind of name is that?" he said, turning his nose up.

"A girls name. Look, if you have a problem with it, I could honestly care less. I mean, what kind of name is Draco. What are you, a dragon?" She said.

He glared at her. "It's a family name. Who do you think you are? No one talks to me like that."

"As I just told you. I'm Sirenetta Grave. And you are Draco Malfoy. And that guy, standing up there, he's Professor Snape." Snape overheard them and smirked.

"Mr. Malfoy, leave Ms. Grave along so she can go to class." Snape said plainly. It was clear he favored her, so Draco turned to him.

"My apologies, _Professor_." He said smartly.

They stared at each for a moment and in this moment, Sirenetta slipped out.

"Goodbye Professor, goodbye _Draco_, I'll be seeing you around I suppose." She said as she pulled the dungeon door open. Snape and Draco broke eye contact, and Draco watched her leave. Snape went back up to his desk and sat down to look through papers.

"You know Mr. Malfoy, there are some things that are better left alone." He said as he looked through his papers.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Draco asked sharply.

"There are just some people that you shouldn't toy with. Ms. Grave may seem nice, but you have to consider she is a Slytherin who was transferred here. You have to consider why that may be."

Draco rolled his eyes and sat down and pulled his books out. As he opened it, Harry Potter walked in the room.

"Oi, feelin' alright scarhead?" It wasn't very original, but he just wanted to blow off some steam.

"Shove off Malfoy." Hermione said as she sat down next to Potter.

"Why don't you keep your filthy mouth shut mudblood?" He said with a hiss. How he couldn't stand her. Who was she? Nothing more than mud on his boots.

"Mr. Malfoy, sit down." Snape said.

Class passed quickly, Neville melted a cauldron and was yelled at by Snape and Draco had a laugh and his mind was off Sirenetta. But by the time he got down to his dorm after class, she was back on his mind. He sought out Daphne to ask her about her.

"Hey Daphne. Quick question. Do you know Sirenetta?" He said pulling her aside.

"Does Pansy know you're asking about her." She asked glaring.

"No, and I don't understand why she needs to know. It was just a simple question."

"Yes. I know of her. Her name is Sirenetta Grave, she's a sixth year. She transferred her a couple weeks ago."

"Why haven't I been seeing her around until now?"

"Snape has been keeping an eye on her apparently, and he's had to catch her up on potions. She's probably been with some of the other teachers as well."

"Oh. Alright then."

"I'll be telling Pansy about this."

"You do that."

"She's my best friend, you know. I have to say something to her."

"Alright," he replied

"She'll be utterly furious," Daphne insisted, obviously expecting some form of terror or regret at having asked.

"Okay," he said, staring at her with all cold uncaring due to the moment.

"Don't you even care?"

"Not particularly, and that, I hope you do tell her."

He walked away from her before he ended up hexing her. He should've known not to ask her. Now he was going to have to deal with Pansy whining to him about how she didn't think he liked her like she liked him. He always had to reassure her, but he didn't know if he would this time. He was so tired of her. After he finished his homework, he laid down in his bed and thought about what he'd do tomorrow. Would he try to find her again? Would he just give up? He decided to make that decision in the morning but fell asleep thinking about what it'd be like to talk to her again. He couldn't explain it, but he was becoming increasingly infatuated with her…


End file.
